hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Umgah
The Umgah (also known as Umgah Blobbies or simply Blobbies) are a species of perpetual pranksters inhabiting Beta Orionis I, a mountainous world with many small seas. The species are purple, blobbish organisms dotted in multiple eyes, mouths and tentacles, though due to a natural interest in bio-sciences and the fact that they amuse themselves by affixing extra appendages to their bodies, it is unknown if this is how the evolved naturally or simply how they've come to appear over time. The Umgah evolved to live subterranean lifestyles in moist and enclosed dwellings due to a fear of open areas and spaces, similar to acute agoraphobia. The most apparent feature in the Umgah culture is humor — Umgah hate boredom above all else, and are always looking for more ways to have fun. However, an Umgah's sense of humor is particularly warped and seems to know no bounds, which has affected the greater galaxy as a whole more than once. Sometimes they even play cruel and harmful jokes on other races just to laugh their bellies off, seeming to favor the Spathi as victims due to their extreme, natural cowardice (and nearby location); A single Umgah is believed to have been responsible for the condemning of the Spathi into being bound to service as members of the Ur-Quan Hierarchy of Battle Thralls by switching the order of the choice rods on them; they are also guilty of impersonating the Ilwrath gods Dogar and Kazon, leading to the bloody genocide of the Pkunk by the Ilwrath. This makes Umgah essentially like a type of interstellar bully, as well. Despite their antics in teasing or bullying other neighboring species, the Umgah have maintained surprisingly friendly relationships with the Arilou Lalee'lay, even during wartime when they were on the opposing sides. The Arilou frequently visit the Umgah stars of Orionis, because one of their naturally occurring QuasiSpace Portals happens to be nearby. Historically, it is said that the Umgah were the first race in the local region of space to fall to the might of the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za, and as such were the first local race to be granted Battle Thrall status. However, the Thraddash also claim this "honor," and it most probably belongs to them as the Kzer-Za, given the direction of their arrival, would have encountered the Thraddash in the 2090s decade. Before the Umgah, given the Umgah nature of pranking, it is not beyond suspicion that they altered the galactic documentation as a prank on the Thraddash. The Umgah would come to play a role in the events of the second Doctrinal Conflict and the subsequent defeat of both Ur-Quan factions. This is due to their receiving an injured Talking Pet, which had been rescued by the Arilou from an Ur-Quan shipwreck. Due to their affinity towards bio-science, the Umgah would quickly come to alter this benign creature into a vastly more malicious neo-Dnyarri, which would just as quickly take control of the entirety of their species with plans to exact some kind of revenge against their Ur-Quan subjugators. When the Captain came upon this he was able to free the Umgah from the neo-Dnyarri's psychic compulsion, and as thanks the blobbies rewarded him in true Umgah fashion—first by revealing their findings that the Mycon were biogenetically engineered by some other race, followed by a transfer of 500 biological data and sending four ships into the fleet... and then attacking their "great hero" en masse with their Drones, now referring to him as "great enemy". Its revealed that apparently the Umgah have given the Slylandro some Kohr-Ah Ships. The Slylandro later reporting on a ship of extra ordinary speed like in Star control 1 that traveled into the West, which fits the description of the Arilou and they are the only civilization in the far west of the map. In addition to the Slyandro there is also Earth Starbase Commander Hayes of the New Alliance of Free Stars. Commander Hayes gives some good information about the Umgah as well. According to commander Hayes the Umgah are one of the Neutral races and they work on the Earth as Surgeons for Humans. He says that the Umgah are better surgeons that Medical Robots. The Umgah entered into the Hellcat Squadran universe. Alternate Universe Versions Inferno Regime-Verse At some point during the first years of Hester Shaw's Regime, the Umgah were among the top targets for eradication by the Regime. The first Regime officer who learned the Umgah's existence is Bernadette Ramsey-McFarland, who was investigating the circumstances and dynamics behind the assassination attempts on their High Councillor. During the Regime's Umgah conquests, they fled to the Andromeda galaxy, where they came into conflict with the Systems Commonwealth.